


Kali's Big Boys Feeding

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Male Weight Gain, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: Jaune, Ren and Sun spend some time resting up at the Belladonna household, and Kali keeps the boys very well fed.





	Kali's Big Boys Feeding

As Team RWBY, JNR and Sun arrived in Menagerie at the Belladonna home, the boys were all yawning bigtime as Kali and Ghira Belladonna invited them in to stay.

“Oh dear, you boys must be exhausted. Why don’t you rest a while here? Ghira can go with the girls in case they need the back up,” Kali suggested sweetly, with Ghira behind her nodding in support.

“Yeah, you can catch up with us. We’ll probably be on the other side of the island for a little while dealing with their Grimm problem,” Ruby added.

“Actually, what’s got you boys so tired? We were chilling on a boat the whole time,” Yang questioned.

“Oh, you know, dude stuff. You girls wouldn’t get it,” Sun started.

“It was a pillow fight,” Ren stated, before letting out a yawn.

“Oh yeah, it got super intense,” Jaune added.

“Well then, why don’t you come inside. We have a spare room for you three, and I can fix up a delicious meal that should help you recover your energy,” Kali said as she led the boys inside. The boys said their temporary goodbyes to the girls and Ghira and followed Kali to the spare room, which oddly enough had one really large bed, probably enough for the entire group of young huntsmen if they squeezed in tightly enough.

After a few hours rest, the boys were roused by the smell of delicious dinner not too far away. They followed their noses to the dining room, where Kali was setting out a sort of buffet of hearty food for the three of them, even if it seemed like far more than they’d ever be able to eat.

“Whoa, Mrs. Belladonna, this seems like a lot of food,” Jaune said, taken aback by the impressive spread of food.

“Maybe too much,” Ren quietly added.

“Guys, it’s free food, don’t worry about it,” Sun whispered to the other boys, before turning to Kali. “Oh, man, Mrs. B, this all looks awesome,” he said, much louder this time, possibly louder than he needed to.

“Oh, it’s nothing, just a little something to help you regain your energy. If you’re too tired, I can feed it to you,” Kali offered, causing concerned looks between Jaune and Ren.

“Nah, I’m sure we’ll be fine. Let’s dig in!” Sun said, grabbing a plate and loading it high with food. Jaune and Ren soon followed suit as Kali watched the boys dig in. The boys were legitimately surprised by how good it tasted, better than anything else they had eaten since they got off the boat to Menagerie.

After a few hours of feasting, the boys had large, round bellies packed to the brim with food and a table about half cleared.

“Oh, geez, I am stuffed,” Sun said in an out of breath voice, an uncommon voice from the athletic monkey Faunus. Ren and Jaune made noises of agreement as Kali came over to the table.

“Not to worry, I can put this in containers that are easier for the three of you to have in your room, in case you happen to get hungry later. After all, growing boys like yourselves need all the food you can get,” Kali said eagerly. The boys considered mentioning the fact that they were all adults, but they figured that that wouldn’t really affect Kali’s plans in any way.

“Sounds like a plan, Mrs. B,” Sun said as he heaved himself out of his chair, cradling his packed belly. Soon after, the boys were up and the three of them slowly sauntered back to their room, and Kali’s leftovers joined them not long after. The boys knew better, but the smell of it was too good to pass up all night, and they split it between them as a midnight snack.

* * *

Morning came, and so did a message from the girls and Ghira at the other end of the island.

_Kali,_

_The were dealt with quicker than expected, but they left a lot of damage in their wake._

_The girls and I will be staying in the village for a week or two to help them rebuild._

_I hope to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Ghira_

Internally, Kali was beyond excited. She had three handsome young men to feed and enjoy for a while, and she had them all to herself. Externally, she had a practiced smile on as she took the note and put it on the trolley she was rolling into the boys’ room. The trolley had all sorts of cooked breakfast foods, and the smell almost immediately woke the boys. “Good morning, boys. I thought you would appreciate a nice, hearty breakfast,” she said softly to the still bloated boys.

“I mean, I’m appreciating it. Thanks Mrs. B,” Sun happily replied.

“Oh please, Sun, you can just call me Kali. And that goes for the rest of you boys,” Kali said, before leaving the boys to their big breakfast. Despite how large last night’s meal was, the boys still found themselves wanting to eat the food in front of them. Maybe it was the incredible, irresistible aroma that could only come from a lovingly prepared meal, or maybe it was the fact that last night’s absolute stuffing stretched out their stomaches and made them need more food to be truly satisfied. Of course, the boys came to the conclusion that it was the former, and the latter didn’t even enter their minds.

And so, the next week or so carried on in much the same way. Big cooked breakfast in bed, with time to relax before a hearty buffet meal in the late afternoon/early evening. The boys didn’t exactly notice that the meals were getting larger by the day, only that their meals had them well and truly filled up, but the immense meals were clearly having an effect on their bodies. Belts were loosened, before eventually being discarded. Buttons were undone, soon followed by flies as their increasingly greedy bellies needed more and more room. Shirts moved out of the way of the encroaching belly, meaning that Sun, with his always open shirt, was in the best position to allow his fat gut and plush chest to just keep growing and growing. The boys’ walk to and from the buffet dinner grew slower and more leisurely, and their attempts to rise from bed or the dinner table became more difficult, sometimes needing help from surrounding furniture or people.

All of this culminated one evening, as the rotund young men waddled back from dinner, their unconcealable bellies sloshing all the while. When the boys squeezed out of their clothes and tried to fit into their sleepwear, they found that not even all their might could get their stout frames into their far too small sleepwear. With a collective shrug, the boys decided to just sleep in their underwear, even if that was starting to feel almost too snug around their tree-trunk like thighs and wide hips. It was too hot in Menagerie for them to need to wear too much more anyway, so it’s not like it was a big issue. When the trio all actually got into bed, there was a loud creak, louder than the creaks that began cropping up a few nights ago. After a few minutes in bed, bed frame gave out, sending the mattress collapsing to the ground. Fortunately, the boys had plenty of padding, so the fall didn’t really hurt them. After the startle, the boys waited for someone to come in to investigate the noise. When the investigation never came, the boys went back to sleep, now just on a mattress that lay among a shattered mess of wood and splinters.

When Kali rolled breakfast in in the morning, her heart was racing with excitement at what she saw, three almost nude boys, massive, soft, hungry boys. When the boys awoke, their eyes widened with surprise and shock that Kali walked in on them in their underwear. Even in her ‘thirsty’ state, Kali could tell what the boys were thinking and beat them to the punch.

“Relax, boys, I don’t mind the view. I actually kind of like it,” Kali said with a lecherous grin. Before the boys arrived at Menagerie and spent all this time with Kali, they would have been worried by this, but in this state, the boys didn’t exactly have an issue with Kali’s advances. They even enjoyed the belly rubs Kali gave the as they made their way through their family sized breakfasts. Once filled to the brim, the boys lay back on their bed to let their massive meals digest. Seeing the boys stuffed like this, with wobbly bodies, Kali decided to push her luck just a little bit further. “So, boys, I woke up rather early to make your breakfast. Would you mind if I had a rest on your nice, soft bellies?” Kali asked, hoping for the best but expecting the worst. Being on the edge of food comas, the boys all agreed without really thinking about it before falling asleep. Carefully, Kali clambered up and rested on the boys’ bellies, sinking in slightly. From up here, Kali could tell the finer differences between the three bellies. Sun’s was the firmest, Kali figured, due to the well defined and strong abs he had before becoming so large. Ren’s was the softest, making Kali glad that that was where her head was resting, as it was even softer than the softest pillows Kali had ever slept with. Jaune, in between the other two boys, had the largest belly, something that Kali hoped to nurture and savour.

A few hours passed as Kali napped atop the boys’ behemoth bellies. Then, Kali awoke to the sound of the door to the room opening. Standing at the door was an awestruck Blake, her jaw hanging loose as she gawked at the wall of fat that her mother sat atop.

“M-Mom?!”

“Oh, Blake, welcome back. Are you all done at the village?” Kali asked, as if the situation around her wasn’t almost completely unfathomable to Blake’s mind. Blake took a moment before her brain kicked into gear and actually answered her mother’s question.

“Um, not yet. I… I needed to talk to some suppliers here in town to get some supplies sent to the town we’re rebuilding,” Blake answered, clearly distracted by the boys’ mammoth bodies.

“Well, in that case, would you like to have a rest before getting back to work?” Kali offered, patting Jaune’s spherical belly and Blake’s potential spot. Shaking just a touch, Blake slowly approached the boys and carefully clambered up to her spot.

“Oh, wow, this is so comfortable,” Blake exclaimed, not entirely believing herself.

“See? They aren’t just eye candy,” Kali added. The mother and daughter lay down to get some rest, sinking back into the dense, thick layers of fat beneath them.

“Thanks Mom,” Blake whispered, a soft smile on her face.

“You are more than welcome, even if this was mostly for my pleasure,” Kali whispered back, as the pair got back to their catnap.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this story was actually done the same day as my previous one (How To Stuff Your Man, it was called, great stuff if you like dudes getting fat, and I’d assume you do if you’re here at the end of this fic about dudes getting fat), but I couldn’t come up with a name for this thing. Fortunately, our requester Impossiblu, from over on DeviantArt, came up with a name for me, after a little wait, but hey, they did it quicker than I could, so three cheers for them. And anyway, after that, I was working on a commission, and I kinda forgot about this fic. So, yeah.


End file.
